Aquatic Feelings
by BassDS
Summary: Two lives meet in an unexpected way and remain best friends for many years, but time can change friendship, and even into love. This is the story of two merpeople who meet when they are young, and over time, grow to love for one another. Geo x Sonia


BassDS here once again. And I'm back with another lemon, this time with an aquatic twist. I've had this idea for a new lemon a long time, but just recently I decided to give it a good theme, so I figured why not use the mystical merfolk legends as a basis. From what I've read, and seen, (Sister made me watch the Thirteenth Year a long time ago) Merpeople have the ability to become human, cause let's be honest, how the heck can they make more of their species with just a tail?

So that's what this lemon is based upon, with Geo and Sonia as young merpeople who meet at a young age, and over the years, grow feelings for one another. So sit back and enjoy as I present to you: Aquatic Feelings

Aquatic Feelings

"Today's just too boring." Said a young boy as he swam in the underwater paradise he lived in with his mother and father.

His name is Geo. He's ten years old and has just learned the boundary limits of the world he and his parents inhabit along with others like them. Geo is a young and energetic merboy, just as his parents are completely merpeople as well. He has gone out with his father many times so that he can learn the limits of where he can swim in the underwater life of a merperson, due to his young age.

"I was hoping a lot of the multi-colored fish were here so I could look them over." He said upset that none of the fish were around.

He swum around a set of two tall peaks, and he saw a net floating in the water. Geo knew what this meant. The nets belonged to fishermen. His father had told him to avoid the nets, as whoever was on the other end would do horrible things, and it would expose his race to the humans.

He looked down and saw some of the fish he came to view, but what really caught his eyes was at the bottom of the net. He saw an unconscious mermaid about his age, her body trapped within the net and her pink tail stuck in the net as well, preventing her from breaking free even if she was conscious.

Geo knew if whoever the net belonged to dragged her up, the race would be exposed. He looked around and saw a sharp piece of rock that was loose on the peak, he grabbed it and safely approached the net as he began to cut the mermaid free of her bindings.

"Hold on, I've got you." He said as she slid into his arms; free of the net. He knew she needed to be looked at, so he proceeded to take her back to the merkingdom he resided in.

"Where's Geo? It's already getting dark out." Said a middle aged mermaid as she looked at the light of the moon penetrating the water.

"Don't worry, Hope. I'm sure the boy's fine. I told him not to go too far out. He knows the limits and rules." Replied a merman around her age as he moved to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's only ten, Kelvin. He shouldn't be outside the far point of the kingdom until he's thirteen." Hope replied. She turned back to look out into the vast ocean as she saw an odd shadow approaching; she soon recognized her son, and what he was carrying.

"Mom…Dad…" Geo struggled to say as he got closer with the young mermaid on his back.

"Kelvin!" Hope said as he heard her and swam out to his son.

"Hang on, I've got her." He said picking her up off his son's back as they moved to their shell home.

"Is she alive?" Hope asked.

"As far as I can see, she is." Kelvin replied.

"Geo, where did you find her?" his mom asked, checking to see if he was ok.

"I was near the edge looking for those rainbow fish…and I found her trapped in a net, so I cut her loose." Geo said panting from having to swim back with her.

"Well from what I can see, she'll regain consciousness. Nice work, son." He said. Hearing this from his dad made him feel good inside.

Two hours passed, and the small mermaid began to stir; her pinkish-red long hair floating with the water.

"Hey. Are you feeling ok?" Kelvin asked as he looked down at her; Hope and Geo coming closer.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked weakly.

"Our home. Our son found you unconscious, trapped inside a net." Kelvin said as Geo looked at her shyly.

"I was looking for the rainbow fish…I tried helping them break free…but I got caught…" she said as Hope felt her forehead.

"Rest now dear. Wait til your strength is back." Hope said to her as the young mermaid closed her eyes.

"Now it's time for you to sleep, young man." Hope said turning to Geo.

"Do I have to? I wanna know who she is."

"Let her rest, Geo. Once she's back to normal you can talk with her. Come on now, I'll help you get ready for bed." Kelvin said following after Geo as they swam into his room.

"Dad, did I do a good thing, even though I was near the edge you said not to go near?" Geo asked as he laid into his clam bed.

"It's in cases like this when it's ok. You did the right thing, Son. I'm proud of you. You just sleep now. Your mom and I will look after her for the night. Then you might be able to talk to her." Kelvin said.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now get some sleep, son." Kelvin said as he exited his son's room.

Morning came as Geo began to open his eyes from the long slumber he was in, and as he rubbed his eyes so he could wake up, he saw the dark pinkish haired girl looking over him.

"Hiya."

"Gah! What are you doing in here?" Geo said startled.

"You look cute when you sleep, you know." She chuckled as Geo remembered who she was.

"Oh! Are you ok? You were in bad shape when I found you." He said to her.

"I'm fine. I just strained myself too much when I tried helping the fish." She said nursing a small cut on her arm she suffered from the net.

"Do you want my mom to take care of that?" he asked, worried about the injury.

"It's nothing big. I'm fine." She said to him.

"Well ok…" he said as he headed out of his room, her following after him.

"Well I see you're doing fine this morning." Hope said to the young mermaid as she and her son came out.

"You had us worried." Kelvin added.

"Sorry. I was just trying to help my friends." She replied.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about the nets humans use?" Hope asked her.

"No…I never knew my dad…and I lost my mom when our reef was hit by an underwater typhoon…" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry for making you bring that up dear. Do you have a name?" Hope asked placing her hands on her shoulders.

"It's Sonia." She replied to the older mermaid.

"At least you're ok. That's all that matters." Kelvin added.

"Yes. Lucky for you, our son found you when he did." She said looking to Geo.

"You're name's Geo, right?" Sonia asked moving closer to him.

"Umm….yea…" he said nervously; never being around a girl his age before.

She moved closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's a cute name for you. Thanks for saving me, Geo." She said sweetly as he started to glow red.

"Geo, are you blushing?" Hope asked laughing a bit at her son's red face.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me…" he said as he glowed redder.

"I have an idea. Since you don't have any place to go, why don't you stay here with us? Geo could use a friend like you." Kelvin said.

"My husband has a point, dear. It's far too dangerous for a mermaid of your age being in the ocean alone." Hope added.

"I wouldn't want to intrude…" she said meekly.

"Nonsense. And besides…I think Geo's taken a liking to you." She replied.

"Mom!!!"

"Only if Geo wants me to stay." She said turning to him.

"Well um…I…" he said as he started glowing red again.

"I'll take that as a yes, son." Kelvin laughing at his son's expression as Sonia giggled a bit.

"Not you too, Dad" Geo said; feeling very embarrassed this time around.

Nine Years Later:

Nine years have passed since Geo saved Sonia that day, and they have kept each other by their sides almost every day, considering each other as best friends that would never go anywhere alone.

As humans do with age, the denizens of the deep also change, as well as their emotions. Over the nine years he has known Sonia, Geo has developed different feelings for her than just being a friend; his heart racing whenever he is around her.

Sonia has been experiencing those same feelings due to the time she has spent with him; wishing to reveal her feelings to him, but scared that he might not feel the same way about her.

Geo sat on the small coral window in his room as he watched the moon's lunar light shine onto the water's surface, lighting the underwater paradise he lived in.

He looked down at an old large wound that was on his chest. When they were 15, Geo saved Sonia from an underwater rockslide, having his chest cut in the process. Sonia had stayed by his side every day until he fully healed; feeling it was her fault for his injury, he assured her he did it because they were friends, but deep down in their hearts, that was the day they started to feel different emotions toward each other, but kept it hidden from one another.

"Aren't lunar ocean lights a beautiful sight?" Sonia said as she swam next to him on the window.

"Yea…they really are." Geo replied, starting to feel his heart beat faster as she sat near him.

"You know…if you're interested, I know a good place where we can see the moon; without going to the surface world." She said.

"You bet I'm there." He said as she swam off, Geo following closely behind.

Soon they came to the entrance of a cave and Sonia headed in, with Geo following by as they swam through a rocky tunnel, until they came to the end of an area with rocks that formed a small platform, and a huge hole in the ceiling as the moon shined brightly in the sky.

"Wow… how'd you find this place?" Geo asked.

"Well…it was outside the entrance where the rockslide occurred…" she said, not wanting to make him remember.

That experience was something Geo could never forget. The pain was too real to forget as well, when a shard cut his chest during the rockslide; right after he pushed her out of the way.

"Geo…there's something I need to tell you…" Sonia said; her back facing him.

"Sonia, for the last time, it wasn't your fault. Besides, that was 4 years ago." He said to her.

"I know…but there's something else…" she said clutching her hand to her chest.

"What is it?" he asked swimming to her.

"I thought I'd lost you forever…you were my first friend and I couldn't bear to lose you…"

Geo remained silent.

"Ever since I watched over you as you healed…I realized you mean more than anything to me…and I don't think I can deny these feelings I hold in my heart anymore…" she said turning to face him.

"I've grown to love you, Geo…I can't stand the idea of not being near you. If I didn't have you around…I don't know where my life would go…" she said as a small tear formed.

"That's why I pushed you out of the way, Sonia. I wanted to protect you because you mean so much more to me as well." He said as he swam to her and held the hand that was near her chest.

She looked up into his eyes and moved in as they kissed lightly, becoming more passionate by the second.

They broke the kiss as Geo ran his hand through her long hair.

"Sonia…will you be my mate?" he asked her softly.

"You know you don't have to ask." She replied kissing him again.

After they kissed a bit, Geo pulled back and looked at her. "Are you…up for this?" he asked.

"Yes." She said as she swam to the small ledge and carefully jumped out of the water, part of her tail still in it as Geo followed suit and sat next to her on the ledge.

They closed their eyes as their bodies glowed bright, and as the light faded they had a pair of human legs in place of their tails.

"I eh…won't be needing this, I suppose." She said as she reached her hands behind her back as she undid the cloth that held two half clamshells that acted as a bra, blushing brightly.

"Don't be shy. You look beautiful." Geo said, since he was in the same position as well.

She moved over slowly to kiss him gently as he wrapped his hands around her waist as he turned on his back so she was on top of him.

"Sonia, you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"I'm sure…I'm doing what my heart tells me…and that's to be true to you." She said as they stared into each other's eyes as their noses touched.

"Do you…know what to do?" he asked her.

Since they were merpeople, they had the ability to change into human form, but only for a certain amount of time. It was this ability they all used when it was time to breed.

"They've been teaching us that, didn't you know?" she smiled.

"I tend to skip classes on that. I know everything anyhow." He replied.

"You always were lazy…that's something I like about you…" she said tracing his scar.

"I see." He said moving his head up as he kissed the crook of her neck.

"Mmm…" she let out a soft moan.

Geo carefully move as he placed himself near her and looked up to her. "It might hurt, will you be okay?" he asked, not wanting to hurt her on purpose.

"I'll be fine…go for it." She replied, and as he nodded, he slowly moved as he entered her, causing her to cry in pain a bit as tears formed, but the pain started to subside.

As he rested inside her, he moved his hand to wipe the tears away.

"I've…never felt anything like this before…" she said as they looked at each other lovingly.

"Do you…want me to keep going?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't care if it hurts, if it means being with you, then this pain is nothing." She spoke softly.

Geo nodded, and slowly at first moved his pelvis upward into her, creating small moans coming from Sonia as she gripped onto his shoulders, and then she decided to start moving along with him as they began to create a rhythm.

"Sonia…mmm" Geo began to moan now as Sonia slowly took over as she moved up and down on him slowly at first, enjoying the feeling it gave them.

As she moved, she placed her hands on his chest to prop herself up, feeling the scar he obtained from saving her life. She was almost glad he got it, since now it meant they were to be together for as long as they lived, and not just a life threatening injury.

"Sonia…uhhh…" It was Geo's turn to be the one to moan now. He ran his hands down her sides as they moved down to her waist and rested there, and started to help her move more as their tempo increased.

The moon shined down into the cave as it's light landed on their partial wet bodies from the water as Geo moved up to kiss Sonia, and slowly he turned her onto her back as he took charge and let her rest as he worked.

"Geo…how are you…so good at this…" Sonia moaned out quietly as he continued thrusting into her.

He said nothing, and moved his head down to land on one of her breasts, suckling one as he fondled the other with his free hand, sending Sonia directly on edge.

"Ohhh!!! Geo….uhhhhhh!!!" she moaned out more as he sucked gently on the nipple, moving back and forth between both breasts as his thrusting increased more, causing more moans to come from the mermaid he was completely in love with.

She breathed in deep as her chest rose heavily while Geo continued to thrust into her, this time he was breathing hard as well, and was almost tired, but he wanted to finish for Sonia.

"Sonia…I don't know…how much more I can take…uhhh…" he breathed out.

"Me either…mmm…uhhh…" she moaned out as she slowly felt her release and moaned out as she lay on the ledge; breathing hard as Geo continued.

Geo could feel himself almost at his limits, but did his best to continue for Sonia until he couldn't take it anymore.

Although Sonia had reached her limit, she was still being overtaken by moans from her lover's actions and held onto his shoulders; encouraging him to finish.

"Sonia…I love you….more than anything…" he groaned out as he looked into her eyes once more.

"As do I…" she softly moaned out.

After a few more thrusts, Geo felt a tingle in his body, then a huge wave ran through him as he finally came inside of Sonia as she moaned out as she received it, and softly fell onto her body; his head against her chest as her hands roamed his brown hair.

They layed down as the moon shone on their bodies; covered in sweat from their activity as Geo moved his head to Sonia's and gave her another passionate kiss.

"I guess 9 years of hidden emotion does that." He said, causing her to laugh gently.

One year later:

Sonia looked down at Geo as he held their 1 month old son, sleeping peacefully in his father's arms, having a blue tail similar to his father, but also with yellow outlines.

"So have you decided to name him?" Hope asked the two. It was custom to wait one month after a child merperson was born to name them.

"Any ideas, honey?" Sonia asked Geo as he swam by her side and looked at his sleeping son.

"Your call." He said as he wrapped his hand around her and placed it on a shoulder as the boy's eyes slowly opened from his nap.

"I think…I'll call you Sono, little one. You remind me of your father in so many ways." She said tickling his stomach as he giggled a bit.

"You're a wonderful mother, you know that?" Geo said to her softly.

"He's your son too. Don't think you're gonna weasel your way out of taking care of him." She said eyeing him a bit, but then laughed. "But you'll make a good father either way." She said as he kissed her softly and looked down at their son.

END


End file.
